Flux
Overview |badges= }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * David Wincott New Contact(s) Flux introduces you to the following contact(s): * Julius the Troll You'll have to look past Julius' appearance if you're going to deal with him. Deep down, I'm convinced he's one of the good ones. I'd like you to meet a little fellow we call Julius the Troll. He's a Troll, all right, but he's not like the rest of them. He's determined to see the Hollows returned to its natural state. He can give you good tips about Trolls activities, and a few hints about those strange Magminte creatures. Julius can usually get his hands on Magic and Natural Enhancements. Information Undercover Agent When the Paragon City police needed an officer to go undercover among the Outcasts, Freddy Tindle's low level electrical powers made him the perfect man for the job. Perhaps because of the dual life he's leading, Freddy's trust isn't won easily. But once he decides that a hero is worth believing in, he'll do anything to help that hero out. Freddy's superiors have recently criticized him for giving his hero contacts too much information, thereby putting his own status in jeopardy. But the way Freddy sees it, the heroes he works with are his comrades and closest friends. If he didn't give them all the information that might help them, he couldn't look himself in the mirror. Initial Contact We'll make a good team. If you can show me you've got what it takes. Too Busy You're a busy hero, , and my missions require your undivided attention. Store Flux sells inspirations and some level 10 training enhancements. * Inspirations * Level 10 training enhancements (Power 10 only) Missions Briefing First thing's first. You got to be cautious. I'm putting my hide on the line for you here, and I sure hope you're worth it. If you're willing to work with me and be discreet, I can give you tips on what's going on with the Outcasts. First, I'd like to see you take to the streets and arrest some of my so-called friends. The police in the Hollows are fighting a battle on two fronts, and the Trolls are too strong to make a move on yet. We have to start with the Outcasts. We'll see what you've got. Enemies Debriefing Well, well. You did pretty good out there. I think I may be ready to spill a few of my secrets for you. Just remember, this is serious business. Briefing Check it, I've got a hot tip today. Some of my 'buddies' in the Outcasts are planning a raid on a warren infested with Trolls. If you can get there, you can put a lot of bad guys in jail. If you can't? Well, the caverns around the Hollows are anything but stable, and the Outcasts are hoping to bring that cave crashing down on the Trolls. Just in case their powers aren't enough, they've brought along a couple of bombs to finish the job. This could get ugly. The Trolls may be on the wrong side of the law, but I don't want to see them buried alive. Enemies Notable NPCs * Greased Lightning * Rundum Debriefing Thanks for taking care of that Outcast bombing. I have to admit, I was a little worried. It's hard being deep undercover sometimes. All the lying, the dishonesty. You start to wonder whether you're the same person you used to be. But then you help a hero do something good for the world, and you know. You know you're exactly who you wanted to be all along. Briefing I've got a tip for you, and it's a dozy. The Outcasts have learned that the Trolls are planning a raid on the abandoned office Lt. Wincott's been using as a base of operations. The unit is made up of trained men, but they can't stand up to the Trolls in a fair fight. I need you to rescue those cops from the Trolls. A lot of good men's lives are on the line. I'm counting on you to save those men. A lot of them are my friends. Enemies Notable NPCs * Gragnor * Officer Jaffney (Hostage) * Officer Kelly (Hostage) * Officer Klein (Hostage) * Officer White (Hostage) * Officer Yancey (Hostage) Debriefing According to Officer Jaffney, the Trolls have a lot of human prisoners somewhere. That's a lead we'll have to follow up on. Briefing I think it's time to trust you with the biggest secret I have to offer: the location of Frostfire's hideout. Frostfire is the Outcasts' founder, and he's still their most respected leader. If you could take him out, you'd put a real dent in Outcast crime. Only trouble is, if I just send you to his hideout, it could mean my head. The Outcasts will know someone betrayed them, and it may not take them long to think of me. So first I need you to hit the streets and take out a few Outcasts. Then you can claim you learned the base's location from them. Mission Acceptance Keep asking about the hideout. It doesn't matter if you get an answer or not; the only thing that matters is that you put on a good show. Unnecessary Solicitation I need you to interrogate a few more Outcasts. We've got to sell this lie. Enemies Debriefing Thanks, hero, I owe you one for that. By now the word has circulated among the Outcasts that you're tearing a swath through the Hollows, hot on the trail of Frostfire's hideout. That should keep them from guessing that I'm the one who sold them out. Briefing All right, it's time to shine. I need you to get to Frostfire's hideout and take him out. It won't be easy. Frostfire has the respect of all Outcasts, and he'll be well-defended. I hear his hideout is a network of small strongholds, which can only be access by those with the correct keys. You've got a big job in store, my friend. I'd recommend you bring along some teammates; Frostfire won't go down without a tough fight. He's far more dangerous than the other Outcasts you've faced. Mission Acceptance Frostfire's lair is guarded by the most powerful artifact the Outcasts have collected: the Warding Altar of Trefalgar. You'll have to destroy that completely. Once you make it past the altar, you'll be almost to Frostfire's inner sanctum. Then, you'll have to take on Keystone. He's a powerful Brick who guards Frostfire with his life. If you can get through him, there'll be nothing standing between you and Frostfire. Unnecessary Solicitation I want to see Frostfire behind bars! Enemies Notable NPCs * Warding Altar of Trefalgar (Object) * Keystone (Lead Brick) * (Lead Brick) (Guarding Frostfire) * Frostfire (Elite Boss) Keystone was carrying a small metal artifact; it looks as though it may be a key. Debriefing With Frostfire out of the picture, the Outcasts will have a hard time picking up the pieces. I don't really know what that'll mean for me. Maybe the force will pull me out, or maybe it's time for me to go even deeper under. One thing is certain: it's time for you to move on. There's nothing more I can show you around here. But the Hollows run deeper than the Outcasts and their petty tricks. If you want to learn more, you should go see Julius. External Links *